Viva-TV Corporate Profile
Viva-TV is an entertainment network brand of Viva Entertainment, a Philippine entertainment company headed by Vic Del Rosario Jr. which entered into a long-term block airtime agreement with government-sequestered network IBC-13. It reached the number 3 position among TV networks at some point with major networks ABS-CBN and GMA. Viva-TV offers fresh, innovative and relevant programming for entertainment, providing Filipinos with new and dynamic TV viewing experiences. It targets the progressive Pinoy audiences—individuals who are open to changes and are willing to try new experiences, events and discoveries that offers 100 percent new and original Filipino content in Viva's local production and the network will now cater specifically to Free TV viewers via scheduling, market-specific advertising and promotions specifically tailored for young audiences in the Philippines. The local broadcasting industry is Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation characterized as of leading players ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corp. and GMA Network Inc. Viva-TV will challenge the industry norm by presenting a different program every night, promising a line-up of captivating new shows with its diverse genres with the Viva stars like Jon Santos, Crisrine Reyes, James Yap of PBA, the actor Richarrd Yap, Vice Ganda, Aga Muhlach, Nikki Bacolod, Christopher de Leon, Anja Aguilar, Vhong Navarro, Charlie Green, Sam Pinto, Cesar Montano, diamond star Maricel Soriano, AJ Muhlach, Katya Santos, Richard Gutierrez, Onemig Bondoc, Judy Ann Santos, Izzy Canillo, Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak, Robin Padilla, Maui Taylor, among others. The channel will shake the audience’s regular viewing habits with a line up of entertainment programming belts which include the PBA Games, award-winning and critically-acclaimed asianovelas Can You Hear My Heart, Dream High, Fondant Garden and Queen and I and popular animated series like Pop Pixie, Barbie, Winx Club, Lalaloopsy and Polly Pocket to support for kids TV fare and teenagers; the world class anime such as Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan and Kirarin, talk show The Jon Santos Show, reality show Pantaxya X, the gag show Petra's Panniest and WOW!, the drama series Esperanza, Pinokyo's Time, Wansapanataym, Dear Heart and Estudyante Blues, the top-rating sitcom Petrang Kabayo, Dalawang Budoy and Sabi Mo Nanay, the kiddie talent search SM Little Stars and the franchise game shows like The Weakest Link with Richard Yap and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with Christopher de Leon. Viva-TV also brings to its viewers a Viva Tagalog movies like Viva Box Office and Sinemaks. The new TV channel launched in July is now a strong number three in the AGB Nielsen New Media Research ratings with ABS-CBN and GMA. It continues to attract a sizeable audience by putting resources in areas that are critical in providing better TV viewing experiences for Filipinos. Aside from investing in programming and content, Viva-TV channel 13 has also undertaken a transmission quality upgrade that will enable it to broadcast up to the strength of a 60KW transmitte power rin Coca-Cola's compound in San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City, which is stronger than that of other major networks in the country. Not only will Viva-TV provide a quality viewing experience that is a cut above the rest, it will also open doors for a new TV stars, showcasing the Filipinos’ creativity, talent and skills. The Jon Santos Show, Dear Heart, Petra's Panniest, Esperanza, Pinokyo's Time, SM Little Stars, Petrang Kabayo, WOW!, The Weakest Link and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? aired on Viva-TV's prime programs like PBA, Viva Box Office and Sinemaks, as well as IBC's news programs Express Balita and Ronda Trese. That's a reminder to all these stars and fanatics to watch Viva-TV on IBC more often as the country's premier entertainment network. All these make Viva-TV one of the best nationwide platform for those seeking a reprieve from what the usual Philippine TV landscape offers. Home of the Stars.